dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
General Each character can hold a max of up to 40 items per slot, however this may vary based on the item in question. Characters are unlocked as you gain experience (xp) and level-up. Experience is gained when you play and die, the longer you live and the more you research the more XP you gain. The first 3 characters are roughly the same 'strength', with the fourth character, "Wolfgang", being a stronger character more durable character. 'Playable characters' 'Wilson P. Higgsbury' - The Gentleman Scientist I will conquer it all with the power of my MIND! ---- Wilson is the starter character and the only one who can grow a beard, whereas everyone else must suffer with their clean faces. With a razor you can cut off the beard yielding its hair which is used to create the? Meat Effigy. Although he sees himself as a great scientist this does not seem to have an impact on produced or needed research points at all. If the player has a Tent available they can switch from their character to Wilson to acquire the beard hair, build the? Meat Effigy, and then switch back to their character of choice. This removes the factor of having only one life in the game. *'Special': *Grows a magnificent beard (Which makes him the most superior). "That's one handsome guy." 'Willow' - The Firestarter Things are so much prettier when they burn! ---- Willow is the first unlockable character and therefore the first playable female character. She likes fire and she seems to have an increased mining speed. When Submerged in 100% darkness she lights a small fire at her feet. This can catch on anything flammable (instant forest killer) and is a resourse free way of surviving nights. This removes the danger factor of pitch black darkness. As Willow, you don't even need to light one fire all night, once your passive fire extinguishes, another will take it's place almost immediately, so camp fires are only good for cooking food and saving your piggy friends. NOTE: Mobs will still kill you at night, this only removes the danger of the monster in the darkness. *'Special': *Immume to fire damage. "I wish it was still burning" *If in complete darkness spawns a small fire at feet. "It looks like it would burn well" ''' '''Wendy - The Bereaved Abigail? Come back! I'm not done playing with you. ---- Wendy is the second female character. At dusk, Abigail the ghost of your twin sister, spawns to try and "help" you. Abigail follows the player around, causing them to lose health everytime they make contact. She ocassionally appears at dusk, and when she does she spawns directly on the spot you're standing (If idle). *'Special': *Has visitors at night. (Abigail) "That's my twin sister Abigail." Wolfgang - The Strongman I am mighty! No one is mightier! ---- Wolfgang is the first unlockable male and third unlockable overall character. Im also pretty sure hes russian, and a boss of one at that. *'Special:' *Higher health (200 health) "Ha Ha Ha? grass is defeated" *Bigger stomach (200 stomach) "You cannot hide forever jumping meat" *Hits harder "Log is thick like my arm" Wickerbottom - Unknown ---- No information has been found about her except this picture, but she contains a .tex file inside the bigportraits folder of the Don't Starve directory in your Steam folder. 'Non-player-Character (NPC)' 'Maxwell' He is a magician/demon who supposedly trapped you in this world/wilderness. Seen in the beginning and dissappears as soon as he is finished talking or when you click around. Other than his first appearance he has yet to show himself at any other time. He is a non-playable character (NPC.) 'Abigail -' Wendy's Twin sister. Abigail will occasionally show herself during the night if you play as Wendy. Abigail has the ability like all ghosts to hurt anyone, including the main character, until they die. This abilty is useful in killing animals while they sleep. WARNING: If you go near her she will hurt you. She is not an enemy and will try and stay a distance from you, but if you touch her she will hurt and maybe kill you. Category:experience Category:Inventory